Country Girl
by Crossover Specialist
Summary: AU/AH: Hayley Marshall is the younger half-sister of Luke Bryan. This is about her journey in the country world. Not exactly a crossover, because Luke Bryan is a real person. Also, I promise all, if not most, all of the information about the country artists is true. Pairings: Klayley, Rebel, Kalijah, Kolvina, and Finn and Camille. *On hiatus*
1. Introduction

**_A/N: I do not own The Originals or any of the artists used._** **Also, I know the singers used have wives and kids, who will be mentioned, briefly, but are not a big part of the story.**

Luke Bryan: Age 38

Hayley Marshall: Age 22

Marcel Gerard: Age 22

Jason Aldean: Age 38

Camille O'Connell: Age 21

BK (Brian Kelley): Age 29

Davina Claire (Kelley): Age 19

Tyler Hubbard: Age 28

Katherine Pierce: Age 22

Freya Mikaelson: Age 28

Finn Mikaelson: Age 26

Elijah Mikaelson: Age 25

Klaus Mikaelson: Age 23

Rebekah Mikaelson: Age 22

Kol Mikaelson: Age 20

 **A/N: Let's move to the fun part: figuring out how everyone is related. Hayley Marshall is the younger half-sister of Luke Bryan. Marcel Gerard is Luke Bryan and Hayley Marshalls' cousin. Camille O'Connell is Jason Aldean's daughter – a result of an affair in high school. Davina Claire Kelley is BK's little sister, but she goes by Davina Claire. Tyler Hubbard and Katherine Pierce are cousins. And, of course, we all know the Mikaelsons.**

 **Sorry if this gets confusing for anybody. I love stories with lots of characters who have an intricate weave of relationships. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy**


	2. Old Boots, New Dirt

Hayley Marshall waited outside the bar for some older, half-brother of hers she's never heard of. Once, she remembered her friend, Katherine, told her about Luke Bryan, but her parents never once let her see a picture of him or listen to his music. At the time, she couldn't understand why, but since her mother's death last month, she'd listened to every Luke Bryan song and she loved all of them. When her mother died, she left Hayley a letter. She sighed, wondering where this brother of hers could be and pulled out the letter. Just reading it, she felt depressed.

 _Dear Hayley,_

 _My daughter, you will always be loved, even when your father and I are gone. Now, the only reason you'd be reading this letter is if I am dead or you were snooping, again. In the case that we are no longer here, I will continue. Before I married your father, I was married to another man and we had a son together. He goes by Luke Bryan. I know you always wanted to listen to his music, know what he looks like, but I was too afraid of you finding out the truth. I am sorry I kept this from you, but I want to go live with him. He will be very warm and accepting (I know, not exactly the way to make a good first impression on you) and I think you will like him, too. He is a really big country star now and, knowing how much you are country, I think you two will get along well._

 _Don't forget what I've always told you: If you don't make the most of a bad situation, who will? I am leaving you with one final piece of advice: Don't make the same mistakes I did. I love you, Hayley. I will see you again one day._

 _Love,_

 _Mom._

A tear fell from her eye and landed on the paper. She quickly brushed it off, so as not to ruin the last words of advice from her mom. She looked up when she saw a man who asked, "Are you Hayley?" "I am. You must be Luke Bryan. I am pleased to meet you." She said without a hint of emotion in her voice. "Would you like to go in?" He asked. She nodded, letting him take control over the awkward situation. They walked into the bar and sat down at a table. A waiter came up and asked what they wanted to drink. Luke said he'd take a beer and Hayley said, "Keep the Jack coming."

Once settled, Hayley broke the awkward silence. "So, we're related." "Yeah, I guess so." "You know, I was never allowed to look at a picture of you or even listen to your music." "Really, why?" "I guess our mom didn't want me to find out." She said, feeling uncomfortable at the sound of 'our mom.' "So, what do you do, Hayley?" "Well, right now I'm actually an aspiring singer – country singer – and songwriter, but since I don't have a very great chance of making it in the music business, I'm going to law school." "Why don't you think you can make it?" "I'm not that good. Plus, so many other people want that, too. And it's, like, a million to one chance of actually becoming a notable artist." "I made it." "Your point?" "If you want enough, you'll make it." "You really think so?" "Yeah." "But you haven't heard me sing." "No, but you and I do share blood."

Hayley laughed a little, "I think we're going to get along fine," She said. "I agree. 100%" He said. "Where are you from?" "Well, I've lived in Georgia, Michigan, Ohio, Mississippi, Louisiana, and now I'm back in Georgia." "Wow, you've really been all over." "Yeah, I even used to live with one of my friends in Hawaii for about a year." "That is so cool." "Not as cool as being a hugely famous country star. That is awesome!" "Yeah, it's pretty cool." "I would say so." Hayley said, "I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back. Don't ditch me." She said sternly, pointing her finger at him.

Hayley made her way to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She quickly sent a text to Katherine. _'Oh my gosh. I actually met Luke Bryan. Not in the way I thought I would, though. I hope all is well with you. Luke is actually a really nice guy.'_ She sent the message, before using the bathroom and freshening up a bit. She smoothed her blue tank top and adjusted her cut-off jeans the way she liked. She glanced at her cowboy boots and couldn't help but smile as she applied some cherry lip gloss and was about to leave when her phone buzzed. It was Katherine. _'I know, I've met Luke before.'_ Hayley's curiosity got the better of her as she typed back, _'How?'_ Katherine replied in a matter of seconds. _'My cousin is Tyler Hubbard and through him I got to meet him.'_ Hayley wanted to ask more, but she decided against it, knowing she had to get back to the infamous meeting with her half-brother.

When she got back, Luke was up on the small stage singing one of his songs, _Drunk on You_. She joined in with the crowd, moving and singing with the music. "Hey, I'm a little drunk on you. And high on summertime…" She sang, happily. For the next song, he called her up onstage and introduced her to the crowd. Then, they sang _Play it Again_ , _Roller Coaster,_ and _Crash My Party._ Hayley was very happy to have found someone she fit so well with and Luke was very impressed by her singing skills.

…

Katherine Pierce was getting ready for a party with her cousin, Tyler Hubbard. Also there would be BK and his sister, Davina, who she was very close with. She was in her bedroom, trying to decide between wearing her half-up or down when she got a text. She saw it was from Hayley and quickly replied. She had been so excited to find out that one of best friends was related to her cousin. She took one last look in the mirror and decided to wear her hair down, upon looking at the time. She hurriedly rushed out the door, after saying goodbye to Shadow, her black lab puppy.

Bye the time she'd made it to Tyler's house, she was sure she was late. Everyone was already here. She walked inside and made a beeline for Tyler. When she got there, she heard BK ask, "Where's Luke? He was supposed to be here, tonight?" She smiled, stepping forward. "He won't be coming. Kind of family emergency." "What? Why, what happened?" BK asked, nervously. "Nothing bad. He is just connecting with a member of the family he never knew." "Oh. I see." "Yeah. Hey, where's Davina?" "She's up in her room, I think. That's the last place I saw her." "Okay, thanks." She said, before running up the stairs.

She heard the new Florida Georgia Line blasting from Davina's room and knew something was up. Davina only played music when trying to hide something. Katherine knocked, before walking in. What she saw made her giggle. Davina was trying her best to master her dance moves, but failing miserably. "Wow, D. I didn't know you had it in you." She said sarcastically to Davina, who just stuck out her tongue in reply. "I don't. That's why I'm practicing. How ever did you get into law school?" Davina replied back, just as sarcastic. "I don't get it; how are you such a bad dancer?" "I don't know." "Maybe you're not as bad as you think you are." Katherine suggested. "My best move is this." Davina said, demonstrating, doing the sprinkler.

"Yeah, no, you are pretty bad." "That's what I keep telling people!" They laughed and Katherine said, "I'll teach you to dance." "Really? That'd be cool." "That's why I suggested it." "That makes sense." "Yeah. Hey, you wanna go downstairs and show them what a country girl's made of?" "You mean sing, not dance, right?" "Don't worry. I won't embarrass all of us with your dancing." "Thanks for sugar-coating it." "No problem." Katherine said, patting her back as they walked down the stairs.

 **A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! I will be giving more insight to the other characters shortly. Please review and include the order of which artist/band mentioned in this story you like from most to least. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
